


Twigs for a Twinnie

by reafterthought



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Story Series | Digimon World Series, Digimon Tamers, Digimon World Series, Digimon Xros Wars | Digimon Fusion
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, ffn challenge: diversity writing challenge, word count: 2501-3500 words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reafterthought/pseuds/reafterthought
Summary: A bundle of little drabbles for a friend, Aiko and twinnie.





	1. Taiki I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AikoIsari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/gifts).



> A bunch of little drabbles for Aiko Isari! Also written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, F8 – write a gift for anyone at the DFC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character: Taiki Kudou (Xros Wars)  
> For: finishing Pile on the Floor  
> Context: sort-of in/inspired by Pile. So if you're thinking it reads odd, try reading the first few chapters at least of Pile to see why. :D

Taiki has grown accustomed to the taste of blood.

At first it tasted strange. It tasted…almost frightening. Like a venomous viper slithering down his throat. But now it's honey mixed with cinnamon: healthy and sweet. It cuts the fat of peace.

He knows there's no such thing as peace. There is only the blood on his cracked lips. The blood that bubbles from his bleeding chest - and bleeding heart.

But his heart will stop bleeding soon too. Once it also understands.

And then those cracked lips of his will smile again.

And they'll not only be accustomed to the taste of blood, but they'll savour it.


	2. Hikari I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character: Hikari Yagami (Adventure)  
> For: passing 100 fics (yes, a remi is behind :D)  
> Context: adventure canon this time.

Hikari didn't have to pretend to be strong in front of her big brother. Especially if it was only his big brother. Because he didn't expect her to be strong. She was the eight year old. The little sister he had to protect. Or got to protect. And play with. She didn't play with many people. They thought she was too mature for things like that – but she'd happily roll in the mud with her brother if there was an opportunistic pile of mud to be found anywhere.

With Taichi there wasn't a bag full of expectations – or maybe there was: a different one. Taichi could be overprotective at times. Could do things he thought would make her happy like take her shopping because that was what girls liked to do. But he also gave her freedom. He let her pick the shops (toys were nice, clothes not so much but best were flowers and paintings and jewellery they wouldn't afford for another twenty years where she could just stare to her heart's content), and the treats (icy poles or fairy floss or something that caused a sugar rush were the best).

And sometimes they'd go to the park and kick a ball around even though Taichi'd been forbidden by his parents to try and play soccer with her because she wanted to play with him and she hadn't found a sport for her yet and soccer was his and it wasn't fair that a coincidence meant they couldn't play anymore. And maybe Taichi wouldn't look so guilty whenever she asked after a little while. Yes, she was being the devious little sister but she wanted to play and she wanted her brother to stop feeling guilty and that was two birds with one stone.

But that was only with her brother because she didn't want to get him in trouble with their parents and everybody else seemed to think she was the one who was strong and grown-up like.


	3. Mirei I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character: Mirei Mikagura (Story, World)  
> For: Digimon Short Oneshot Competition  
> Context: remi!headcanon

Her reasons for running the DigiLab are selfish. She's lonely. And here, Tamers or Hackers or whatever they call themselves across the worlds are forced to interact with her.

Some do it better than others, of course. Most just deal with business. A few bring her things: tea and sweets and conversation. She likes them the best and, she confesses, she's a little more of a bother to them as well. She creates trouble so they'll come see her more while they investigate. She puts glitches in the system so they can tell her tales over macaroons while she fixes it. She writes manuals but never hands them out so questions inevitably come her way.

It's a shame, but it's what it is. She can only maintain a small pocket that links dimensions and the DigiLab is it. And through it, all her interactions are people and digimon passing through…

But it's something. It's better than infinite space and being alone.


	4. Hikari II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character: Hikari Yagami (Digimon Adventure Tri)  
> For: Female Character Appreciation Competition  
> Context: Tri 5-6

She runs out of tears too quickly. Or perhaps she doesn't have them at all.

That doesn't make sense, she thinks. And that's something she can latch onto while everything else unravels: while Taichi slips away, hand still reaching out as though she can reach out and just yank him back… But Taichi's always been the one to do that: the one who brings people together, the one who finds them lost and wandering and sets them straight. Not always, though. She knows it strains him sometimes, when he and Yamato disagree. But that's also why they're so strong. It's also why they  _work._

Why now, then, have they all fallen apart?

It all looks wrong. It's all greyed out, and there are eraser marks in the blank spots: Nishijima-sensei, Meicoomon, Tailmon, Taichi _TaichiTaichi –_

She's out of tears. But they're stuck; they're always stuck, deep inside.

For the water to escape the glass, the glass needs to shatter, first.

But she can't scream either, to break the nightmare. Taichi _TaichiTaichi_ \- she can only whisper-call.


End file.
